Dernière danse
by Teyola
Summary: Pour Halloween, Shouto ne lisait qu'un simple livre.


**Trick or Treat ?**

 **Alors ? C'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! Les bonbons à gogo que tu vas voler à des petits enfants sans défense ! Quoi, je suis la seule à le faire au lieu d'aller faire du porte à porte comme un témoin de Jéhovah ?**

 **Bref ! Je me suis inspirée cet OS d'une image Todomomo sur Halloween (logique). J'étais tellement absorbée par l'image que je me suis dit : "Fait en un OS Teyola ! Aller fait le !"**

 **Bon, je ne perd pas plus de temps, je vous laisse lire cet OS en paix pendant que vous manger vos bonbons.**

 **Ouais bon par contre, si ça part en sucette je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de très long OS... Merci ~**

 **Merci à Neymanga pour avoir récupérer mon texte après qu'il est été supprimé.**

 **Il passera après en réécriture.**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

C'était la nuit d'Halloween à l'internat de l'UA, les élèves de la seconde A étaient tous dans la salle commune jouant et riant joyeusement. La plupart se racontait des histoires d'horreur, d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Mais parmi les élèves, un était seul dans le couloir : Todoroki Shouto. Ce dernier était assis à même le sol avec un livre à la main, livre qu'il lisait avec la plus grande attention.

« Todoroki ? »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, il leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Il remarqua alors que Yaoyorozu Momo se dirigeait vers lui. Il fut surpris de la voir ici.

« Yaoyorozu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le bicolore avec innocence.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question » Répliqua la jeune fille. Shouto ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler, Momo le coupa. « Pour tout te dire, vu que je ne te voyais pas dans la salle commune, je me suis mise à te chercher… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être avec nous… »

Shouto était de plus en plus surpris. Maintenant qu'il avait la réponse à sa question, le bicolore s'en posa en une autre : pourquoi avait-elle l'air si gêné ? Momo avait les cheveux lâche et tortillait une mèche autour de son doigt. C'était une habitude que le bicolore avait remarqué chez elle lorsque cette dernière ressentait un sentiment de gêne ou de mal être. Après tout, c'était sa petite amie.

« Je suis en train de lire. Les autres faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Donc, je suis venu ici. » Répondit Shouto alors qu'il montrait son livre à Momo. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Frankenstein ? Je ne savais pas que tu lisais des romans d'horreur. »

« Ce n'est pas un roman d'horreur. C'est un roman d'amour. »

« D'amour ? » Dit Momo légèrement confuse.

« Ouais, j'avais demandé à ma sœur un livre pour Halloween et elle m'a donné celui-ci. » Répondit-il en fixant le titre. « Enfin, ce n'est qu'une adaptation faites pas son petit ami qui est écrivain. »

Momo hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux élèves de l'U.A, les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, amoureusement. Jusqu'à ce que le bicolore prenne la parole.

"Tu veux le lire avec moi ?" Proposa Shouto alors qui lui souriait doucement.

Momo rougissait à la proposition du bicolore mais l'accepta. Elle s'avança et s'assis à côté du jeune garçon alors qu'elle mit sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Shouto souleva Momo pour l'installer sur ses genoux, à la surprise de la vive-déléguée.

"On reprend depuis le début ?" Demanda Shouto alors qu'il tourna les pages du livre jusqu'à la première.

"D'accord..." Répondit doucement Momo en logent sa tête sur le coup de Shouto.

Le bicolore plaça un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, puis commença à lire...

 _oOoOo_

C'était une nuit de pleine lune où il s'est réveillé. Ses yeux ne connaissaient pas le lieu où il était. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait dormi pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Ce dernier était couché sur une table, il se leva et remarqua qu'il était dans un laboratoire.

« _Pourquoi je suis ici ?_ » Pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et descendit de ce « lit ». Une fois qu'il posa ses pieds à terre, il trébucha mais ce ratrappa sur la table qui était à porté de sa main. Le garçon se releva et vit un dossier. Curieux de son contenu, il l'ouvra et le lit :

 _Shouto Todoroki_

 _Âge : 16 ans_

 _Date de naissance : 11 janvier xxxx_

 _Date de décès : 26 juin xxxx_

 _Cause du décès : Inconnue_

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait d'autre information sur le dossier mais il ne put les lire.

"Je... Je suis... Mort ?" Bégaya Shouto, encore sous le choc. "C'est... C'est impossible... Nan..."

C'est alors que des flashs sont apparus dans son esprit. Il y avait cet homme qui le poussait depuis cette falaise, cette femme en noir aussi. Elle lui caressait la joue. Mais Shouto ne se souvenait de rien d'autre à part son prénom, sa famille et le faite qu'il détestait son père. Sa famille... Ils doivent savoir qu'il est encore en vie. Mais il ne souvient pas où il réside.

Alors que Shouto était entrain d'essayer de se souvenir de sa maison, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Quand le bicolore se retourna, il vit une femme. Elle avait les cheveux blanc avec quelques mèches rouges. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires et était vêtu d'une magnifique robe d'une couleur pâle. Il n'arrivait à savoir qui c'était, mais les seuls mots que le bicolore sortit...

"Fu... Fuyumi ..? C'est toi ..?" Parlait Shouto d'une voix presque inaudible.

Bizarrement, Shouto ressentait de la chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Mais cette chaleur disparu après les mots de la jeune fille...

"Qui... Qui êtes-vous ..?"

La pluie commença à tomber. Shouto s'en souvenait maintenant. Cette femme est sa grande sœur. Les flashs montraient cette fois la femme quand elle était enfant. Elle jouait avec deux garçons, qui semblaient être des frères vu comment ils se resemblaient.

"C'est... C'est moi, Shouto..." Dit le bicolore avec une voix douce qui sonna plutôt grave.

"C'est impossible..." Bégaya Fuyumi en laissant quelques larmes couler de ses joues. "Mon petit frère est mort... Je l'ai vu..."

"Fuyumi..."

"Qui... Êtes... Vous ?" Répéta Fuyumi avec une voix plus menaçante, même si elle était remplie de tristesse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Shouto entendait des voix qui venait de dernière Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Disait une voix grave. Shouto connaissait cette voix, il l'a connaissait trop bien.

"Papa ?"

Un homme imposant entra dans la salle. Il avait une barbe et des cheveux rouges. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu comme celui de Shouto. Même si ceux du bicolore avait perdu de leurs couleurs. Une fois que le grand homme posa ses yeux sur Shouto, il avait l'aire plutôt heureux que surpris.

"Shouto ? Tu es..." Commença l'homme.

"LA FERME !" Cria Shouto sous les yeux surpris de Fuyumi et son père. "C'est... TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !"

"Fuyumi, sort."

Avec hésitation, elle s'exécuta.

Il eut un long silence entre le père et le fils. Shouto regardait son père avec mépris, il voulait aller le frapper, mais le bicolore n'arrivait toujours pas à se tenir sur ses jambes. Sûrement à cause du fait qu'il soit rester « endormi » pendant un long moment. Le père restait toujours mué, il regardait son fils avec pitié. Shouto lui lançait un regard meurtrié tant dis que son père s'approchait de lui en lui tendant la main.

"Shouto, maintenant que tu es revenu à la vie, tu vas pouvoir..." Avant que l'homme ne puisse finir sa phrase, Shouto le coupa.

"Revenue... À la vie..?" Shouto recula de la table sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il était maintenant devant une fenêtre. Shouto pouvait sentir le vent glacial et les goutes de pluie froide tomber sur son cou. "Nan ! Tu... Tu mens !"

"Regarde toi !" S'écria le père en lui pointant le miroir collé au mur à côté de Shouto.

Shouo se regarda dans le miroir qui lui montrait son père. Il écarquilla les yeux. Quand le bicolore vu son reflet dans le miroir, tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était qui du dégoût. La peau de son visage était pâle, tel un cadavre. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage. Shouto avait une visse enfoncer dans le côté gauche de son crâne. Son cou était orné de point de suture avec dès morceaux de peau d'une couleur bleuâtre entre les points. Shouto remarqua qu'il portait un costard blanc, le même qu'on donne à ceux qu'on enterre dans le cercueil... À qu'on donne au cadavre...

Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que... QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT !?" Hurlait Shouto alors qu'il y avait du désespoir dans ses yeux.

"Je t'es ressusciter pour que tu surpasses All Might."

Le bicolore ne dit aucun mot.

"Qu... Quoi ?..." Shouto était sans voix. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Le bicolore avait déjà entendu ses mots, mais c'était il y a très longtemps, quand il était encore jeune. C'était juste avant que sa mère ne disparaisse...

"Tu dois surpasser All Might." Disait le père d'une voix ferme.

"Pourquoi ?!" Commença le bicolore. "Nan, enfaite, je ne veux pas le savoir."

« _Enji Todoroki... Surnomé Endeavor..._ »

Maintenant il s'en souvenait. C'était lui, il était là quand on l'a poussé de la falaise.

"C'est toi..." Dit Shouto à voix basse.

"Hein ?"

"TU ÉTAIS LÀ QUAND ON M'A ASSASSINÉ ! TU ÉTAIS LÀ COMME UN SIMPLE TOURISTE !" Hurla le bicolore de toute sa voix.

"C'est pour que tu deviennes..." Commença Enji, mais il fut coupé encore une fois par un Shouto en colère.

"Que je devienne quoi ? UN MONSTRE !?" C'était une question rhétorique. Il ne voulait pas de réponse.

"Un être immortel."

Shouto était de plus en plus dégoûté. Il se rappel maintenant pourquoi il déteste son père, pas seulement pour avoir causé la mort de sa mère, mais aussi pour _ça_.

Alors qu'Enji allait recommencer à parler, Shouto prit les devant et sauta par la fenêtre avec tous ce qu'il lui restait de force.

"SHOUTO !"

Le bicolore le regardait pendant qu'il chutait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que cette tours était si haute. Il ne sentait plus la pluie, même, il ne sentait plus rien. Peu à peu, il perdait ses sentiments : la colère pour son père, la tristesse causé par sa sœur, la peur de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa chuté en écoutant le son des coups de tonnerre jusqu'à ce que Shouto percute le sol. À sa plus grande surprise, Shouto ne ressentit aucune douleur. Le monstre à juste glisser sur le sol boueux, son costard blanc était maintenant rempli de boue. Il était devant la porte de cette grande tours quand Shouto entendit des bruits venant de derrière la grande porte en bois. Des bruits de pas. Le monstre compris alors que son père avait envoyer des gardes pour le récupérer, alors Shouto se mit à courir vers la forêt.

Le monstre courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était assez ironique, puisqu'il était mort. Il savait qu'il était essoufflé, mais ses poumons ne lui faisaient pas mal. Donc Shouto continua de courir. La forêt ne laissait même pas passer les rayon de la lune. Il faisait sombre, comme dans une grotte, mais le bicolore pouvait quand même voir, très peu, mais assez visible pour pouvoir s'orienter.

Ses pas l'ont guidés vers le petit village qui était à côté de chez lui, enfin, le lieu où il s'était réveillé. Shouto vit un jeune garçon au cheveux vert marché dans la rue. Par reflex, le monstre se dirigea vers lui en disant les seuls mots qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"I... Izuku..."

Le gardon se retourna vers Shouto, il avait un regard vide, rempli de peur.

"Shouto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure..." Le jeune garçon nommé Izuku commença à parler sans se retourner, mais quand il le fit... "Un... Un... UN MONSTRE !" Cria Izuku en courant dans la direction opposée.

Shouto tendit la main, comme pour l'attrapper. Mais maintenant il avait la certitude : tous le monde le croyait mort, et le voyait maintenant comme un monstre. Les maisons sombre était maintenant lumineuse, ce qui voulait dire qu'Izuku avait réveillé tout le monde. Quand les villageois sortirent des maisons, ils avaient des fourches et les torches enflammées. Shouto remarqua alors que les volets des maisons étaient ouverts et qu'ils seraient maintenant pourchasser par les personnes qu'il aimait.

Le monstre, ne voulant aucunement se battre contre eux, prit la fuite. Il savait qu'il était poursuivi. Mais Shouto jeta un coup derrière lui. Ce dernier vit la plus part de ses amis. Mais le seul qu'il remarqua était Katsuki, même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, il avait l'air vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin abattre un monstre. Shouto, étant plus rapide et plus endurant, fini par les semer. Le monstre bicolore pouvait entendre les hurlements de Katsuki.

 _Plus jamais il ne pourra vivre comme avant._

Le monstre courait encore quand il vit un château abandonner. Quand il était enfant, il avait entendu des rumeurs disant que ce château était hanté, qu'il y avait le spectre d'une femme morte ou une sorcière qui résidait dans ce bâtiment. Mais il s'en moquait. Shouto savait où il allait résider. Le bicolore pouvait maintenant être sûr que personne n'allait venir l'attaquer en ce lieu.

Quand le monstre se dirigea vers la porte, ce dernier remarqua qu'elle était ouverte. À sa plus grande surprise, le hall d'entrée était lumineux. Shouto avençait lentement dans le bâtiment, il vit des toiles d'araignées un peu partout dans les coins mais le hall semblait être entretenu régulièrement. Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers le grand hall où il y avait une grande table rempli de plats divers et variés. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui. Quand il se retournât, Shouto vit une jeune femme vêtu d'une magnifique robe noir. La jeune femme avait une queue de cheval et un petit chapeau melon orné d'un ruban et d'une rose rouge. Elle avait les yeux d'un noir profond qu'on pouvait croisé y voir les étoiles. Cette dernière portait aussi un tour-de-cou noir. Shouto regardait la femme avec de grand yeux,il l'a connaissait.

"Oh ! Bonjour !" Disait joyeusement la jeune femme.

"Euh... Bonjour ?" Répondit le monstre avec hésitation.

"Tu es finalement revenu ! Je suis si heureuse !" La jeune femme se dirigea vers Shouo pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bicolore était de plus en plus confus. "J'ai cru que tu allais mourir cette nuit..."

La tête de la jeune femme était logé dans ton torse, Shouto était de plus en plus surpris. Il ne savait quoi dire.

"Euh... Je ne sais..."

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu ne me connais pas, Shouto !" Commença la jeune fille avec un enthousiaste éclatant. "Je me nomme Momo, Yaoyorozu Momo !"

"Une duchesse ?..." Se questionna le monstre.

"Oui ! J'étais là quand tu es tombée de cette falaise, tu étais dans un sal état mais tu étais encore contient. Tu as un mental d'acier, Shouto, une personne normal serait morte en tombant de cette falaise !"

Shouto était déconcerter, si c'était elle la femme en noir de ses souvenirs, alors... Comment il est mort si il n'a pas succomber dans la chute ? Mais aux yeux de Shouto, cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

"Mais dit moi... Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?" Demanda Shouto alors que Momo l'avait toujours dans ses bras.

"Tu me l'as dit avant que tu t'en ailles avec Endeavor."

"Explique toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette nuit là..."

"Eh bien..." Commença la duchesse. "Je me promenais quand je t'ai vu agonisé sur le sol. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un depuis plus de dix ans et je ne savais pas quoi faire, donc j'ai poser ta tête sur mes genoux et je t'ai parler. Tu m'as raconté le fait que quelqu'un veuille t'assassiner et tu m'as dit les plus belles paroles qu'on m'est jamais dites..." Elle avait l'air nostalgique par rapport à ces fameux mots. Mais Shouto ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te dire ?" Demanda encore une fois le monstre, en quête de vérité.

"Tu m'as promis que tu reviendrais me voir pour me prendre et m'emmener loin d'ici, afin que je ne sois plus jamais seule..."

Momo tourna son regard vers le monstre, ce dernier fut surpris de la voir aussi rouge, mais elle avait un sourire radieux.

"Mais vu que tu n'as aucun souvenir, cela peut attendre !" La duchesse s'écarta de Shouto et lui prit les mains. "Tu es rempli de boue, tu vas te changer. En plus tu es tous mouillé..."

Shouto était de plus en plus déconcerté.

"Euh..."

"Aller ! On se dépêche ! J'ai des vêtements de rechange qui devrait sûrement être à ta taille."

Le monstre ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il s'en moquait. Il se laissa emporter par l'aura joyeuse de Momo. Elle le traîna dans le château jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui remettre un nouveau costard blanc, mais cette fois, il y avait une rose rouge dans la poche gauche de la veste blanche.

Il y avait un miroir dans la grande chambre, avec hésitation, Shouto regarda son reflet. Momo remarqua que le visage du bicolore était rempli de tristesse. Elle s'avança à côté de lui, quand il remarqua que la duchesse était à côté de lui, il détourna le regard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda la duchesse.

"Rien..."

"C'est à cause de cette « apparence », non ?"

Shouto ne répondit pas. La duchesse soupira et le prit dans ses bras. À la surprise du bicolore.

"Tu sais... Je peux te comprendre dans un sens... Moi aussi on m'a prise pour un monstre et cela dur depuis dix ans, tous ça à cause d'un don... Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre ! Reste ici avec moi et un jour, nous partirons d'ici pour trouver un endroit où on nous accepte comme on est !" L'optimisme de la duchesse surprenait le monstre.

Cette fille avait sûrement le même âge que lui, mais Shouto voyait très bien la grosse différence entre : le fait est qu'elle vit cela depuis dix ans, lui même pas une journée. Le monstre bicolore voulait lui demander quel était son don, mais il pensa que se ne serait pas le bon moment, et il avait raison.

"Merci..." C'est tout ce que Shouto pouvait dire.

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire. Il aimait se sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Shouto vivait dans le château de Momo, les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, même si régulièrement, des enfants du village venant lancer des couilloux que les grandes portes du château. Shouto se sentait différent. Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changer, Momo le traitait comme un être humain normal, et surtout vivant. Au bout d'un moment, la duchesse parla de son don à Shouto. Se don lui permettait de créé tout ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle connaissait les composants des objets qu'elle voulait créé et tant que ce n'est pas composer de matières vivantes. Shouto trouvait se don fabuleux, même si c'était le seul.

Un jour, la nuit d'Halloween, des enfants étaient venu jeter des œufs sur le château, savant qu'il y avait le monstre bicolore et la duchesse qui habitaient dedans. Mais les deux habitants s'en moquaient, ils étaient plus occuper à écouter la musique venant du village voisin sur le balcon extérieur. Il était rempli de pétales de rose rouges et noirs. Shouto et Momo étaient appuyés contre la rambarde du balcon.

"Quel magnifique musique..." Dit Momo avec une certaine nostalgie. "C'est ma famille qui avait l'habitude de la jouer lors des fêtes comme celle-ci."

"C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique." Répondit le monstre bicolore.

Alors que Shouto écoutait la musique, il sentit une douche chaleur sur sa main. Il remarqua que c'était la main de la duchesse qui s'était entrelacée entre ses doigts suturés et froid.

"Momo ?"

"Est-ce que... Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?" Demanda doucement la jeune fille.

Elle avait une couleur pourpre sur les joues et fixait leurs mains plutôt que les yeux bleu et noir de Shouto. Ce dernier la regarda avec un air confus, puis accepta avec un sourire. Le monstre leva la main de Momo et l'amena au centre du balcon. Il la fit tourner sur elle même pour la coller contre son torse, une main dans celle de Momo, l'autre sur sa hanche.

Les deux commencèrent à danser tranquillement. La robe de Momo tournait quand le monstre faisait tournoyer la duchesse. Shouto la trouvait plus gracieuse que la première fois. Mais après un moment, deux coups de feu se firent entendre. Momo lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Le monstre lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, mais elle répondit que tout allait bien.

Alors que les deux être dansaient sans fin, la jeune femme savait que ce serait la dernière danse qu'elle pourrait faire. Quand la musique se termina, les deux arrêtèrent leur danse. Shouto avait son bras autour de la taille de la duchesse avec son autre main enlacé dans celle de Momo. La jeune fille, elle, avait son bras qui pendait dans l'air. Le monstre, dans la même position, tenait un corps sans vie. Momo était légère dans ses bras. Shouto remarqua une flaque de sang sur le sol, c'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il y avait eu des coups de feu. Les cheveux du bicolore lui couvrait les yeux alors qu'il regardait le corps sans vie de la femme dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle souriait. Tant dis que Momo gisait morte dans les bras de Shouto, ce dernier commença à s'agenouiller pour déposer la duchesse sur le sol rempli de pétales de rose rouges et noirs et de sang. Le monstre prit doucement la main de Momo, même si sa propre main tremblait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La main du monstre était froide, et pour une fois, celle de la duchesse aussi. Puis, il vit qu'il y avait des gouttes d'eau sur la main qu'il tenait fermement. Shouto se rendit compte au bout de quelque instant que ces gouttes d'eau venaient de ses yeux. Même avec la tristesse qui le frappait, son visage restait stoïque. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

"Pourquoi...? Pourquoi elle...?"

Le monstre porta la duchesse dans ses bras jusqu'à la tour où il s'était « réveillé ». Il arriva facilement au dernier étage, Momo était si légère dans ses bras, Shouto avait l'impression qu'elle dormait. Le visage de la jeune fille était si doux que le monstre, une fois arrivé au somment de la tour, lui caressa la joue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir ma promesse..." Dit Shouto en l'embrassant tendrement.

Shouto déposa Momo sur la table en bois sur lequel il « dormait » et chercha dans les archives comment activer la machine qui l'a ramener à la vie. Quand le monstre l'a enfin trouvé, il l'activa puis programma l'activation de la machine dans moins de cinq minutes puis s'installa sur le lit en bois en prenant Momo dans ses bras. La longue robe noir dépassait la table et tombait sur le sol. Shouto avait une de ses mains sur la hanche de la duchesse et l'autre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Le bicolore avait positionné les mains de la jeune fille de sorte qu'elle soit sur sa poitrine, comme elle l'avait l'habitude de faire quand elle s'endormait sur lui.

Il restait moins d'une minute...

C'est quand il commença à pleuvoir que la machine commençait à rassembler de l'électricité. Les coups de tonnerre se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur de la pièce, comme la première fois. Shouto commença à stresser. Mais il savait qu'il serait heureux après que la machine fera son travail, alors il se calma.

Encore quelque seconde...

Il ne restait plus de temps, alors comme mots d'adieu à se monde, le monstre chantonna l'air de la musique qui l'avait accompagné lors de sa dernière danse entre lui et la duchesse. Shouto chanta pendant quelque secondes avant l'activation de la machine, alors Shouto chuchota trois mots avant la fin.

"Je t'aime Momo..."

Le monstre ferma les yeux alors que la machine s'activa, faisant son travail. La machine aspira une grande concentration d'électricité, puis tira cette électricité sur Shouto. Pour la première fois depuis son « réveil », le bicolore ressenti de la douleur. Mais pour lui, c'était plus une libération qu'autre chose, la douleur n'était qu'une étape pour le libère de cette enfer.

Shouto sourit, puis s'en alla.

 _oOoOo_

Shouto fini de lire les derniers mots, puis ferma le livre. Momo était toujours sur les genoux du bicolore.

"Quel triste histoire..." Chuchota la jeune fille.

"Ouais..."

"Mais elle est tout de même romantique..." Momo lâcha un léger sourire.

Shouto posa le livre à côté de lui pour prendre la vice-déléguée dans ses bras. Cette dernière posa à nouveau sa tête dans le creux du cou de Shouto. Momo s'amusait à tripoter les cheveux du bicolore.

"Le petit ami de ta sœur est très doué, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire." Dit Momo après un moment de silence.

"Je ferais passer le message."

Momo embrassa la joue de son petit ami. Shouto rougi au contacte soudain.

"Tu crois qu'il pourrait écrire un autre livre dans le même genre pour l'année prochaine ?" Demanda gentiment Momo avant de bailler doucement.

"Je lui demanderais." Commença Shouto en frottant le dos de Momo. "Je suppose qu'on va remettre ça l'année prochaine ?"

"Sûrement..."

 _The End..._

 _Or not..._

 _oOoOo_

 **APRÈS PLUSIEURS SEMAINES DE DUR LABEUR, J'AI ATEIN MON OBJECTIF ! (Avec beacoup de rage...)**

 **Bref, j'ai eut envie d'écrire un long OS et je l'ai écrit ! Je suis contente !**

 **On se retrouve pour le cadeau de Neymanga et juste après, bah... Plus rien avant les vacances. Enfin, je vais essayer d'écrire en avance des chapitres de Une Pour Deux et Bloc 13. Je vais essayer d'écrire 2 chapitres pour les deux fics et si jamais j'ai le temps, je les posterais. Mais je garantis rien !**

 **Aller ! Manger bien vos bonbons !**

 **Bye bye !**


End file.
